1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to light emitting modules, and more particularly to light emitting modules having a light emitting diode (LED) configured in optical communication with a light pipe.
2. Related Art
It is well known to utilize light modules having incandescent bulbs in vehicle applications. While incandescent bulbs have exhibited a long and successful reign in vehicle applications, they are known to use a relatively large supply of energy and exhibit a relatively short life in use. Efforts to combat these and other problems associated with incandescent bulbs include incorporating LEDs into light modules in lieu of incandescent bulbs. Unfortunately, current modules incorporating LEDs, although requiring less energy and exhibiting a increased useful life, also have drawbacks. For example, LED light modules typically use a multitude of LEDs, such as eight or more, in order to obtain the emitted light pattern desired, which in turn, requires increasing the amount of energy over each LED. In addition, the current LED light modules suffer from emitted light inefficiencies. The inefficiencies are due, at least in part, to the inability of known configurations and arrangements of reflectors to reflect a uniform light pattern of the light emitted directly from the LEDs toward the surrounding area desired to be illuminated. As such, although an individual LED typically exhibits a longer useful life and requires less energy than a single incandescent bulb, the need to incorporate multiple LEDs into a light module negates the benefits of using LEDs in lieu of incandescent bulbs. Accordingly, efforts are still needed to construct a LED light module that requires less energy, while at the same time being able to emit a uniform light pattern over the desired surrounding area to be illuminated.